xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Xunon Vega
Welcome to the True Awakening Wiki! This is the official True Awakening Wiki, the informative database for the manga and anime True Awakening, in the future anyone can edit under our approval. Please feel free to contribute to our site and help us on making this the most i''nformative site for everything related to True Awakening!'' WARNING this wiki contains spoilers. About True Awakening The story revolves around three 11-year old boys by the names of '''Tori', Yaksha, and Keni and his friends, Tabitha and Violet who were trained from early childhood in different arts by a Grand master named Juubei. Pan the God of Nature Spirits, the Wild, Shepherds, Flocks, Goats, of Mountain Wilds, and is often associated with sexuality granted them an affinty that they would derive their power from all the Zodiacs since the three brothers had a treason with God. Tabitha was granted an affinty of Piesces when they traveled to the Spirit Realm. Violet was granted the affinty of Scorpio when she was with them. '' He rescued the three brothers from a psychotic scientist that confined them in the lab substituting half of there life-force into the Pandora's Box for his own when he noticed there notorious unknown source of energy. Once they gotten older they grew stronger gaining the force back slowly. Later on when Juubei was finding out more about them he noticed there power was more out of his reach so he gave them more advanced training upon his comrades and gathered the most specialzed teachers that he could assemble. So he decided to put them in the Forbidden class of the Divine Academy when they were just babies, where they all received tough training and had the hardest classes of all the students, he knew they were special and different from all the other students at the school. Years later, they were taught to control their power and behave around Earthlings. Juubei built an Academy with a group of comrades and specialized teachers who the brothers enrolled in to get training in different curriculum. '' '' They met two females who joined their party and became good friends with, they both joined their team, the Shinjin no Kamikaze and set out for an adventure to learn and master their hidden abilities and aquire more knowledge throughout the series. In a savage world ruled by the pursuit of the most outrageous people, it is either beat or be beaten! This is an era where one must fend for themselves, fore others will not fend or them! While searching for more opportunities to train and hone their skills on the way to their destiny, with spontaneous group of friends from Japan to assist them. Only they can hunt down the ambition and harmony that our legends compromise. As saviors of hope, the gang tracks and defeats the strongest and most dangerous beings with their adequate power, and teamwork. After they meet one another, they both find out that they are going for the same outcome. An unpleasant source comes there way opening the gates of revolution. Who could be the one that has done this? The team find themselves traveling through multiple phases trying to find out the mastermind behind this all. Could it be one of them? Will the same trust they once had break and they go their separate ways? Find out more what will happen in the story of the Shinjin no Kamikaze's Best Mage, Shinobi and Swordsman, The Shirokami's. Later in time It revealed that their place of origin is Yoru no Rengoku, but may still exist in the far reaches of space. The planet has a natural gravity that is forty times that of Earth, which helps them have a greater natural strength than most races. ''They possessed a powerful military. The Army was allied with the Shinjin no Kamikaze, a group of people that worked for free and sometimes pay when it depended on the difficulty or work of the task. The army employs various ranks based on power levels: the only ranks mentioned in the series are "Elites" and "Low-Class also "Mid-Class" warriors; almost all beings are low-class warriors, there are about ten mid-class warrior. '' Main Characters Protagonist: Tori Shirokami Deuteragonist: Yaksha Shirokami Tritagonist: ??? Antagonist: ??? Latest activity Category:Browse